The standard arrangement of words in spelling lists or dictionaries is to place the words in alphabetical order. While this arrangement is practical for a great number of persons, there exists a need for an arrangement of words which enables a person to more quickly and easily ascertain the correct spelling. This need has been validated through study of student academia at many different levels in our society. Inadequacies in vocabulary and spelling skills fuel the mortality of accomplishment in our educational system and work place. Those suffering from learning disabilities, lack of education or poor phonetic skills, are unable to spell correctly and must resort to using a dictionary. Since this person can not spell or sound the word our properly, the dictionary often is of little use. This is particularly so in relation to multi-syllable words with silent letters.